friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
DanTDM/MLP: Dimension Z: Dan V.S. Dimension Z
By The Terrarian Pony Previously: DanTDM/MLP: Dimension Z: Good Equestrian Life Next: DanTDM/MLP: Dimension Z: Trust in Father-Coming very soon Story: Spitfire, the leader of the Wonderbolts, was about enter her cloud home, when all of a sudden she heard a WHIIIIZZZZ!!! She looked behind her to see Swift Dash, practicing her flight patterns. Not only was Swift looking really awsome, she was having lots of fun. She began doing tricks, punching clouds, and somehow making them explode. Swift:" AAAAAAWWWW YEEEAAAH!!!" She reached a very high point in the sky, and then dived down really fast, when suddenly out of nowhere... BOOM!!! There was a flash of rainbow that spread across the land of Equestria. Swift suddenly lost comtrol of her flying. Swift:" Whoa! WHOA!!!" Spitfire gasped, and followed the small filly, but couldn't keep up. Airborn, Swift was starting to worry as she seemed to not be in control, leaving a trail of rainbow behind her, and making all sorts of loops and stuff, and suddenly... CRASH!!! Swift crashed somewhere in Ponyville. Spitfire went to take a look, and found that Swift Dash had hit her head on a brick wall, and the wall had collapsed all over her. Ponies gathered around to help get her out, and they saw that she was bleeding, and unconsious. Rainbow Dash suddenly appeared, noticing all the commotion. Rainbow Dash gasped at the sight of her bleeding filly, and flew towards her as quickly as possible. Rainbow:" SWIIIIFT!!!!" She grabbed the filly, and tried to fight back the urge to cry. This was no time for crying, Swift needed medical assistance ASAP! She flew towards the Ponyville hospital as fast as she possibly could, still trying her best not to cry while flying. She knows that her tears might blind her, and then Swift may get even more damaged. She barges into the hospital in a panicking manner. Rainbow:" HELP! Somepony help!" Hours pass, and Rainbow is sitting the waiting room with her non-injured children. Rainbow Dash is crying her eyes out. Chaser was holding Lightning toght while she cried on his shoulder. Rainbow:" What have I done? How did this happen? This is all my fault!" Chaser:" Calm down mom, Swift will be ok. I just know she will." Lightning:" Is Swift weally huwt badly, Chasew?" Chaser:" Yes Lightning. The nurse said she's going to be just fine though." Soon enough, Spitfire comes into the room. Spitfire:" You alright Dash? I saw what happened, and I just wanted to make sure your handling it ok." Rainbow wipes her eyes. Rainbow:" I can't believe I let this happen... whatever happened." Spitfire:" Didn't you see it?" Rainbow:" S-see what?" Spitfire:" Swift did a sonic rainboom." Rainbow's eye widened. Rainbow:" S-she did." Spitfire:" Y-yeah but... once it happened she sort of... lost control. Like was just flying, and she didn't know where she was going. It all happened so fast for her that it made lose control of she was flying, and then she crashed." Rainbow Dash:" I can't believe it. I... I feel so proud of her, yet... I feel so angry at myself." Spitfire put a hoof on Rainbow's shoulder. Spitfire:" Don't blame yourself Dash. You didn't mean for this to happen. If it helps, maybe I can give her... private tutoring, on how to control her flight pattern." Dash wiped her eyes with her hoof. Rainbow:" You would do that?" Spitfire:" Well, I'm not big on training with a solo student, but since your one of the best flyers in the Wonderblots, I think I can make an exception for her." Dash looked down at her hooves in her lap that were soaked with tears. Rainbow:" Thanks Spitfire. I just feel like I am responsible for this." Spitfire:" I'm pretty sure none of us expected this. And besides, don't feel to bad about it. You've had enough on your plate considering well... you know who..." She winks at Rainbow Dash, and Rainbow then remembers her... other problem. Her ex-husband Soarin has been trying to get back in contact with his daughter to apologize personally, but niether Swift or Rainbow Dash wants him near her. Rainbow:" Oh... that's right. I can't believe he's even trying now. There is no way he going to see his daughter again." Spitfire:" Yeah, sorry for bringing it up." Rainbow:" It's alright. It's a good job I've got that protection order against him." Spitfire:" Hay yeah. I knew you were smart... at times." Spitfire blushed, knowing that she probably shouldn't have said that. Dash just gave her a glare. Swift came out of the emergency room with bandages on her head. Rainbow got down on her knees, and begged an answer from the nurse. Rainbow:" Nurse, please tell me she's ok! Are you fine? Are you ok, sweety?" Nurse:" She is just fine, I recommend that she get some rest though." Swift smiled slightly. Swift:" I'm fine mom, my head still hurts though. Hey mom, isn't that your boss, Spitfire, the leader of the Wonderbolts?!" Rainbow:" Yep, that's her. Spitfire offered to give you private tutoring on how to control your flight." Spitfire:" I was pretty impressed with your speed, but I had figured you needed some help with actually controlling your excitement. You could make a lot of mistakes when getting too excited." Rainbow:" Yeah." Swift:" You mean... I'll be tutored privately by the leader of the Wonderbolts? That is awsome!" Suddenly, Dan and Vinyl come into the room, with Terra seeming sick in Dan's hooves. Dan:" Nurse, w-we don't know, what's wrong with her." Vinyl:" She was with her friends, and just all of a sudden she looked a little woozy, and just passed out." The nurse let them into the emergency room to take a look at Terra. The nurse was a unicorn, so she could figure out what exactly was wrong with her. The nurse used a spell to see what was wrong, and then gave a concerend look at the worried couple. Vinyl:" I don't like that look. Is she ok?" Dan:" Please tell me she's fine." Nurse:" May I ask a few... questions, about the filly, concerning her condition?" Dan:" Well... if that'll help... sure." Nurse:" Has this filly ever done anything, or touched anything that may be cursed or demonic." Vinyl:" Not that we know of. Terra's a good little filly, and she would never do stuff like that." Dan:" That's a rather odd question though, why'd you ask?" Nurse:" I sense dark magic inside of her, making her very ill, and that is why she cannot wake up." Vinyl:" Is there anything you could do to help her?" Nurse:" Well... if I could identify what kind of magic it was, then maybe, but I don't exactly know what it could be. I have removed demonic magic from a host before, but not like this. It seems... odder than usual." Dan:" That doesn't make any sense." Nurse:" Of course not, it's demonic." The nurse glared at him. Suddenly, a massive purple hole appears in the wall. It appears to be a portal of some sorts. The Portal reached out, and grabbed Dan, pulling him in with giant purple tentacles. Rainbow Dash came in as the portal closed. Swift:" What just happened?" Pretty soon, Dan woke. They were in Dimenion Z, and Herobrine was laughing at him. Herobrine:" Fool! Thought you could get rid of me? Heheh, you were wrong!" Herobrine was hidden somewhere, but Dan couldn't find him. Dan:" Show yourself punk!" Herobrine:" Awe, but that takes the fun out of the game." Dan:" What game? Nopony wants your stupid games!" Herobrine growled in disqust. Herobrine:" Whatever, there is no way out! You are stuck here, in a world where I have the advantage!" Herobrine appeared in... no, as a purple fog of smoke. He was like some sort of ghost. Dan used his magic to blast him, but it did nothing. Herobrine:" You are so... funny. I wonder sometimes how you were always able to beat me." Dan just groaned. Meanwhile, in Sweet Apple Acres, the Apples had no idea what was going on with Terra, nor Swift, so they were working on their chores. Creepa and Apple Orange were done with their chores, so they were sitting beneath a a tree together. Creepa:" Hey Apple Orange? Can I ask something?" Orange:" Of course. You can bet yer apples ya can ask me anything!" Creepa took a deep breathe, then looked at Orange with a nervous look, and big eyes... that she doesn't have. Creepa:" Do you... think I'm a monster?" Orange:" Now what the horse apples kinda question is that?" Creepa immediatly snapped towards Apple Orange seeming suprised by the farm filly's choice of of words. Orange:" Yer family now, Creepa! Ya gotta get over yer fear that Herobrine might return." Creepa looks down at her hooves shamefully. Creepa:" It's not that. I get the fear that I'm gonna be just like him. I don't wanna be like him. I can't be like him." Orange hugged her to make her stop talking. Orange:" Yer family. That's all ya need to know." Creepa hugged back. Creepa:" Thank you. I needed that. You're the best sister ever Apple Orange." They then broke the hug. Creepa then stared off into the sky, smiling dreamily. Creepa:" Hey Orange, you think I'll ever find love?" Apple Orange then looked at her with a bit of suprise on her face. Orange:" Where did that come from?" Creepa tapped her front hooves together. Creepa:" Well you know... everypony else has their special somepony. I want a special somepony too but... would anypony want me?" Apple Orange smiled at Creepa. It was the biggest smile Creepa had ever seen her do, and it creeped even her out. The orange filly creepily leaned closer to the white filly, making Creepa lean back, but Apple Orange made their noses touch. Creepa was now feeling very uncomfortable. The orange filly didn't even blink. Finally, Creepa fell on her back, now having enough of this. Creepa:" Oh what is it!?" Orange:" I can help you find your special somepony." The orange filly was now standing over Creepa, making her roll her eyes and sigh. Creepa:" Only if you promise not to act this creepy. It's getting on my nerves." Apple Orange giggled, and the two went off. Meanwhile, Dan was trying to hit Herobrine, but he was moving too fast. Dan:" Guh! I have a sick daughter, a pain in my neck, and I can't hit you! What else could go wrong?" Herobrine:" Oh... just wait until she grows even more ill." Dan:" What are you talking about?" Herobrine:" I needed to use dark magic on a pony to make them sick so I can open up a rift, and I thought... 'What better target, than my dear old friend's daughter'." Dan:" You sick... BLOCK HEAD!!!" Herobrine:" Oh haha! Cute, but it doesn't insult me." Dan:" I'm gonna kick your fanny mark all the way down to Canterlot, and make sure to bury you far enough so you could never hurt anypony EVER AGAIN!!!" Herobrine:" Canterlot? Bleh, I'd rather be buried in Manehatten." Dan:" That too!" Herobrine:" That doesn't even make sen- OW!!!" Dan punched Herobrine, despite him being a cloud of purple smoke, but his upper body was still solid enough. Herobrine:" You fool!" He tried to punch back, but Dan threw him down, and started puching him. Herobrine couldn't get up as Dan held him down, pumbling him. Dan:" Bring!" Dan spoke between punches. Dan:" Terra! Back! To! Health!" Herobrine finally pushed him off. Herobrine:" Guh! Fine! You win this round... but next time, I'll be better! I'll make everything your living nightmare!" He then sent Dan back into Equestria. Terra was awake, but she woke with a gasp, and then a coughing fit. Afterwards, she looked like she would throw up. Dan:" Terra... are you ok?" Vinyl:" What happened?" Dan:" Vinyl, let's worry about Terra right now. Are you alright?" Terra nodded, pressing a hoof to her throat. Terra:" Y-yeah... I'm fine." She was lying. Swift was the first to notice it. Swift:" You look really sick! You're not fine!" Nurse:" She is right... you've just had dark magic removed from your system, you need to lay down." Vinyl:" Take a rest my little disk jockey." Terra wanted to object, but her body didn't, so she lie down, shivering and in tears. Terra:" I saw these monsters... they were eating me... and then I was inside... oh sweet Luna! Make the nightmare end!" A flood of tears came out of her eyes, and Swift held Terra in her hooves, stroking her mane. Swift:" It's alright... it's all gone now." But Terra just kept crying. Vinyl kissed her filly just below the horn, and hugged her. Terra:" It was really scarey!" Dan decided not to tell what happened in the other world just yet. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Content (Terrarian Pony)